The Alien Bully
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's not easy being small. 'specially when you have a bully 50 feet tall. Vweeb/Arianna hint.


**Hey, everybody! Anyone ever see that movie, **_**The Ant Bully**_**? Well, meet the Kateenian bully! Here we go!**

* * *

The Ashland, West Virginia park was crowded with children happily frolicking around. It was another bright summer's day, and the sun warmed up the earth from the heavens. The yellow-skinned female alien, Makava was currently passing by, carrying her diminutive brother, Vweeb on her shoulder. "Well, this is the place." Vweeb said as Makava stopped. "You can go ahead and drop me off here. I'm sure I can get through on my own without getting smooshed."

"Hm hm hm! Okay." Makava smiled, setting her brother on the ground in front of her. "I'm going to visit Danny for something, I'll pick you up later. Have fun with Arianna!" The younger sister waved and ran off.

The tiny alien then faced ahead in the distance, seeing his purple-skinned alien friend sitting on a park bench and tossing bread crumbs to the ground as birds gathered around. Vweeb smiled at seeing his friend. He licked his fingers wet with saliva and smoothed his hair out, then held his hands by his mouth and breathed in them, trying to smell his breath. After getting a small whiff of his breath, he shrugged it off and said, "Eh. She won't be able to smell it at my height!" The inch-tall alien then proceeded to dash across the park's sidewalk, miles away to his alien friend at his size, but it never really bothered him.

Vweeb's happy expression was growing as he was nearly halfway to his alien friend/secret crush. But sadly, before he could advance any farther, a gigantic foot stomped in his path, quaking the earth, and causing Vweeb to tumble and fall over. "Hello, _Vweeb_."

"Oh no…" Vweeb's expression turned to fear and annoyance, knowing this voice very well. The tiny alien looked up as none other than Anthony McKenzie towered over him, giving an evil, mischievous smirk.

"Whatcha doin'?" Anthony asked, keeping his maniacal smirk, the alien merely a speck to the 1st-grader's eyes.

"Get out of the way, Anthony!" Vweeb yelled, angrily standing up.

"You haven't answered my question, yet!"

"I'm going to see Arianna! Now, get out of my way!"

"What?" Anthony curiously looked behind him, seeing the purple alien girl feeding birds at the park bench. "The purple girl? You think you can get _her_?"

"Why do you care?"

"I _don't_. I'm just interested in why someone as pretty as her would ever wanna date someone so _puny_."

"Well, we aren't dating, we're just hanging out. Now get outta my way!"

"If you wanna go hang out with her, then go ahead." He stated simply, giving an innocent smile.

Vweeb "huffed" in anger as he proceeded to walk around the right of Anthony's giant feet. But when he tried to do so, Anthony shifted his foot a few inches to the side, blocking Vweeb's way. Vweeb growled in anger as he tried to go around the other way, but Anthony stepped in his way again. Vweeb kept running back-and-forth to get around his bully, but Anthony kept moving his feet so he was in his way. Vweeb was becoming enraged and gritted his teeth, walking forward and using all the strength his tiny arms could muster to try and push against Anthony's huge toe. But despite all his efforts, his foot wouldn't move an inch, and Anthony continued to smirk. Vweeb then leaned against his toe and took a moment to catch his breath. But when he did, he fell over as Anthony raised his toe up, afterwards placing it atop Vweeb's tiny body and holding it down.

"Hnnngh!" Vweeb grunted, desperately trying, and failing to push the huge toe up. "Get your… giant ugly foot… off of me!"

"Awww… what's wong?" Anthony asked in a mocking tone. "Too poony to wift up a wittle toe? If you're so confident about your height, you can get up on your own."

"HnnnNNN!" Vweeb raised his mouth wide open and chomped his teeth down on the toe.

"YOOOW!" Anthony yelled, lifting and gripping his foot while hopping on the other one.

"There." Vweeb stated, standing up and rubbing his teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Arianna." With that, the little alien proceeded to walk past the giant bully and continued farther to his friend.

Anthony gritted his teeth in pure anger as bent over and quickly grabbed the alien in his fingers, letting him dangle by his shirt. "And just where do you think YOU'RE goin'?"

"Er! Let, me, go, Anthony!" Vweeb demanded, trying to shake away. "I wanna see Arianna!"

"Yeah, well too bad, Vweeb. There's a rule for the sidewalk. Ya have to be _this_ tall to walk across." He placed his other hand beside the top of his head. "Anyone else needs to pay the toll. Now cough it up!" Anthony held his other hand open under Vweeb.

"Awwww." Vweeb whined, digging around in his pocket and pulling out a dollar-bill and some coins and dropping them in Anthony's open palm.

The bully held the teeny specks of cash close to his face and squinted hard. "What the heck is this?"

"It's all the money I had in my pocket!" Vweeb yelled.

"Well, what am I supposed to buy, BREAD crumbs?"

"Well, what did you expect? For an alien as tiny as me to carry around cash that's as big as those smelly, ugly, Texas-sized feet of yours?"

"Oh, that's it!" Anthony decided, carrying his victim away, farther from Arianna, going behind a tree several feet away. "It's time for you to pay, Vweeb! One way or another!" With that, he dropped the tiny alien on the ground and turned his back to him. (Note: Prepare to be totally grossed out.)

Vweeb looked up as Anthony pulled the back of his pants down and bent over, his gigantic butt close to Vweeb's face. Vweeb shielded his face with his hand, but struggled to stand his ground as Anthony released a powerful fart, nearly blowing Vweeb away. When it ended, Vweeb began choking from the awful smell. Anthony stood back up and grabbed the alien in his fingers again. Vweeb tried to cry for help, but Anthony shoved the helpless creature into his bellybutton, twisting Vweeb around before pulling him out, the alien now covered in lint. Anthony gargled saliva around in his mouth before spitting a big glob of saliva down on Vweeb's form, wiping him clean. When Vweeb had his vision cleared again, he gasped as Anthony shoved him right into his ear, twisting him and using him to clean his earwax. After doing his left ear next, Anthony pulled him out and spit on him again to clean him. Vweeb was then shoved up into his nostrils and was this time being used to clean out his snot.

The bully then threw the snot-covered alien against the tree, and Vweeb dropped to the ground with barely anymore strength left. The Kateenian wiped the snot off his eyes, seeing Anthony's feet planted firm on the ground in front of him. Vweeb's expression turned to pure horror when he heard the sound of a zipper coming down. He slowly and nervously looked up, seeing Anthony's smirking form, the bully slipping down the zipper on the front of his pants. "No! Anthony! Please!"

Anthony ignored his victim's pleading cry and released a powerful burst of the yellow liquid all over the tiny alien. Vweeb desperately tried to shake away, but the massive gush of yellow water pushed him all around, and he was unable to stand up. When Anthony had finally stopped, Vweeb was lying on the ground, trying to gasp for air. He was currently lying in a puddle of the yellow substance, weakly able to stand.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anthony couldn't help but laugh at Vweeb's suffering.

"That's enough, Anthony!" Anthony stopped laughing and turned, seeing an angry Arianna with her hands on her hip. "How can you treat poor Vweeb that way?"

"Pfft. Ahh, big deal." Anthony waved her off. "He's so braggy about how it doesn't matter if you're small, so he oughta be used to this."

"You shouldn't push people around just because you're bigger than them." Arianna stated, walking over and lightly picking her friend up in her fingertips. "If you were that small, you'd know how it feels to be pushed around by somebody bigger than you."

"Ahh, keep dreamin'. I'm going to kill ants at an anthill." With that, the bucktoothed bully walked away and left them alone.

Arianna proceeded to wipe her pee-covered friend with her shirt, then placed him in her open palm. "Vweeb, I'm sorry that had to happen to you just now. I wish I could've helped you out sooner."

"Oh, it's okay." Vweeb assured, standing up to brush himself off. "If it makes you feel better, he didn't get to me. I still feel confident about my height."

"Well, that's good."

"But still… when he was standing in my way and torturing me like that… I just didn't know what to do." Vweeb looked down sadly. "I just felt so… tiny and powerless. He could've killed me if he wanted to, Arianna. I never felt so helpless. And the fact that you came to save me… makes me feel like I could never defend myself."

"Don't worry, Vweeb. Everybody needs help sometime, no matter how big or small they are. I know you're still strong deep down inside, Vweeb. But if only people as careless as Anthony knew how hard it is being your size, they might devote themselves to helping you rather than using you as their toy."

"Yeah. But at least you and Makava are around to help me!" Vweeb smiled. "Anyway, you wanna go and get some strawberry ice cream?"

"Hold on, Vweeb." Arianna said, directing their attention at Anthony, using a magnifying glass to burn sun rays at ants at an anthill several feet away. "I may be a peace-lover, but I still feel as though you deserve a little payback."

"Would you care to help?" Vweeb smirked.

"It would be my pleasure!" Arianna smiled. The Harnitan then used her Animal Telepathy powers and communicated with the colony of ants. Receiving her message, the troupe of ants proceeded to crawl up Anthony's legs and under his pants.

"H-Hey! Ahhh! AAHHHHH!" Anthony frantically ran around the park and flailed his arms, attracting all of the children's attention as they all burst into laughter and pointed. He pulled his pants off and swung them around to try and get the ants out, but the kids kept laughing at his half-naked form. Anthony blushed sheepishly and tried to hide his underwear behind his pants, but more ants crawled up his legs and continued to nibble at him.

"Haha! Nice going, Arianna!" Vweeb exclaimed.

"Hm-hm, that should keep him embarrassed enough to stay home for a couple days. Let's go. Oh, and Vweeb?"

"Yeah?"

Arianna put her nose closer to Vweeb and sniffed the tiny alien. "You smell awful!" The two friends only burst into laughter.

* * *

**Hehe. How corny. XP Later!**


End file.
